Duetbirds
by Kupothenut
Summary: A story involving two OC's, Sexy Sax Prince and Music Princess. SSP is a traveler from a faraway land who had arrived in the land of Ooo with his penguin companion, Hunter. During their travels, SSP sees MP for the first time as he is playing music in a field of flowers. Love at first sight? Dedicated to a special girl, M.C. Cover art drawn by anime-pinoy at deviantart.
1. Chapter 1: Bedtime Story

"Wenk wenk wenk~!"

"Come on, Hunter, like I said before. You're a big penguin now. You don't need a bed time story every time you go to sleep." I said as I started to lay down our sleeping equipment.

He let out a loud, angry "Wenk!", crossed his arms, and tucked his face into his red scarf around his neck.

"Aw come on, don't be like that." He waddled away every time I got closer and closer to him.

I yelled to him.

"Hunter. Huunter~. HUNTER!"

After trying to compromise with him and him ignoring every one of my actions, I sighed in exhaustion.

"Fine, fine. You win. AGAIN. I'll read you your bedtime story. BUT only if you promise to go to sleep right after."

"Wenk wenk!" He shouted excitedly as his head popped out of his scarf and his flippers up in the air. He scurred over to his sleeping bag and tucked himself in, with his eyes all wide and open in excitement.

I knelt down besides my medium-sized chest of vast amounts of seemingly-impossible storage, the most useful relic I had found during my travels. After mass amounts of digging through stuff that I forgot I put in the chest, I finally had found the pile of Hunter's story books. I picked two at random and hurried back to my now-impatient penguin. I pulled up a stool besides him.

"Now then, I present to you two stories: 'Kat Kid and the Kitty Gang: Adventures Through the Land of Algebra and Higher Mathmatics' or 'The Big Book of Epics and Fables'. And it's your lucky day to choose."

Hunter stared at me with the utmost "I am not amused" face.

"Alrighty then, time for some Kat Kid!"

Before I could open up the book, with it's very bright pink cover, Hunter slapped it out of my hands with the force of three rock golems.

I chuckled at how angry I made him.

"Fine, fine, 'Epics and Fables' it is."

Hunter let out a very happy "wenk" and tucked himself in yet again. His eyes were wide with excitement.

I let out another laugh, and patted his head.

"Seems like we haven't read this book in a while. Let's begin, shall we?"

Hunter let out a joyous "wenk" and smiled as I opened the large, dusty book.

"Thunder resonates the sky. Dark gray clouds loom overhead, hurdling bolts of rain into the earth with no mercy. The relentless pounding proved most prolematic to those unlucky enough to find shelter.

A dark ashy cat dashes forward towards a forest to escape that above him. He tempted his fate in search of a flower promised to bring immortality to those who consume it. He quickly turns from left to right, back and forth, avoiding every tree and rock to come his way.

As if rain was not enough, the clounds overhead jot down a bolt of lightning down into the forest. The lightning struck a tree branch, causing the now-burning branch to fall towards the forest floor. The cat stood directly underneath the falling branch, in a daze and with not enough time to react. He closed his eyes and stiffened his body, predicting what was coming next.

However, his predictions were wrong.

He felt a powerful force grabbing him and pushing him away from the danger. A loud boom of a heavy object reaching the earth rung in his ears. Rain no longer fell on his face. He opened his eyes and saw the burning branch a distance away from him. He looked towards the sky and only saw the beautiful face of a land nymph. She stood up with the cat cradled in her arms and hurried to her cave. She layed him down near the small, still cave pond and began to heal the injuries that the cat had recieved during the storm. The now warm and dry cat felt his eyelids getting heavy, and rested besides the pond.

He awoke to find the land nymph leaning near the mouth of the cave, looking upwards to the sky. The rain had stopped, and only small clouds speckled the sky. The cresent moon lit up the night, and the pond relected it's beauty, filling the cave with it's light. The cat stood up and walked toward the nymph.

'What ails you, fair maiden?'

'My love for an immortal is strong, yet I know such a love will only end in sorrow, as I am a mortal myself.' The nymph spoke with such a gentle and graceful voice, and she did not move her gaze as she replied.

'Fear not, maiden. I have spent 8 of my lives walking this earth and I have found where a rare flower grows that can help you live forever as well."

'You have no need to fetch such a flower for me, as for I have no need for it. It is my mortality that makes this earth all so precious to me. Do not risk your life to heal my minor pains. Now, go rest your weary eyes to continue healing those stressed legs from all your travels.'

The cat went back to his resting stop, but he did not sleep. He pretended to and waited until the nymph rested herself. As she slept, the cat snuck out into the mist of trees and began to dash towards a hidden cave located deep within the heart of the forest. It was a cave full of dangers and creatures so brutal and hideous to the human eye. But this did not hesitate the cat in the slightest. He was too intent on repaying the land nymph for saving his life. The cat did not listen to the nymph and entered the cave in search for the flower.

As the cat when deeper in to the cave, the more dangers were narrowly avoided. He then found himself in the deepest part of the cave. It was a cavern with lush green grass and foliage growing around the edges. Ahead was a body of water, and in the middle was a small island where a lone flower stood.

He took a few steps foward, keeping his eye on the flower and being weary of any danger. He creeped forward until a low rumbling followed his last step. Quickly and attentively, he stood still and scanned the area around him. His eyes picked up nothing, that is until he looked above him. Stalactites that were falling from above caught his full attention. His body began to freeze up in fear as he knew he had no time to escape. He closed his eyes for a last time and thought of the nymph.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps. Right before he opened his eyes again, he was pushed out of the way, and the crash of the fallen stalactites followed. He came back to his senses, and saw that he was cradled in the fallen nymph's arms. The nymph kept her gentle and sweet smile, but the cat knew she was injured. Her hold on him grew weaker and weaker as each second passed.

'I'm sorry, fair maiden. You have saved my life twice now. Please, allow me to help you,' he cried out to her.

The maiden could not give a responce.

The cat quickly dashed into the lake and swam to the small island. He fetched the flower in his mouth and swam back fast as he could. He arrived near the side of the weak, injured nymph and laid the flower amonst her bosom.

The cat had repaid his debt."

After a slight pause, I closed to book, which caused a slight dust cloud to expel.

"Wenk wenk."

"What? What do you mean that was lame? Not every story has to be action-packed and full of adventure, you know."

"Wenk!"

"Alright fine, I'll try to find something more action-packed for you next time, ok? But now it's sleepy time for the both of us. And a deal's a deal." I brushed the top of his head.

"Weeeeenk," said Hunter with a sigh.

I let out a little chuckle and put away the stool and the book. I extinguished the camp fire and went into my sleeping bag, right beside Hunter's sleeping bag. We wished each other a good night and sweet dreams.

I looked up and stared at the starry night sky until I fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Melody Bell Fields

I awoke at the crack of dawn, the sunlight hitting my eyes as it shone through the trees. I got up and fixed myself, stretching a bit and putting on my glasses. I looked down to see my prince crown on the dirt floor, besides my sleeping bag. I picked it up and held it with the orange gem facing me.

"Sexy Sax Prince, huh...," I said to myself. Soon, I went into deep though again, which is always a habit of mine.

_My kingdom, or at least the kingdom I belong to and supposed to rule one day according to my father, Sexy Sax King. My two older brothers, both with their own contempt over me since I hold the title of prince. I have no idea why my father gave me that title, as I was the child that did not do well in my studies or instument studies compared to that of my brothers. They were the ones that knew how to play every instrument well and can compose music so fast and well that they might as well have pulled it out of a hat. But life wasn't for me. I didn't want to spend hours into the night besides candlelight studying my butt off and pushing myself so hard that making music becomes just work instead of fun. I was tired of strict lessons, I was tired of being looked down by my brothers, so I left. I sailed the seas, in search of a place where I can make music for pleasure. In search of a place where I can make others happy and enjoy themselves with my music. In search of the place of my dreams. And I'm willing to travel across vast, unknown lands and sail the wide seas until I find where I'm supposed to be. It's then, I can finally-_

I get snapped out of thought by Hunter's loud, groggy wenk-yawns he does every morning. He really doesn't like mornings. I put on my crown and walked over to Hunter, still rolling around in be and pulling the covers over himself to block out the sun. I knelt down and pulled the covers back down.

"Wakey wakey, little one!" I said with a smile.

"Weeeeenk..." He covered his red scarf that he always wears. He's had that scarf ever since I found him, and refuses to take it off, even if it gets all dirty. It's a bit faded and tattered along some of the edges, but he doesn't mind.

"Come on, come on, we have a full day ahead of us. We get to go EXPLORING!"

"Wenk wenk..."

"What do you mean 'that's what we always do'? We do other things too, you know~."

"Wenk~..."

"Well, like... uhhh..."

"Weeeenk~..."

"Well, you just have to trust me on that. But until then, get up little one and get EXCITED. And who knows, maybe we'll find something cool, like a flying bear or something!"

Hunter lifts his face from his scarf and stares back at me with a peeved expression in his eyes.

I laugh and pet his head. I leave him be to begin cooking food for us. Lately, our food rations have been getting low, so we had to make do with my special "impromtu" meals of the day. I head over to our magic chest of storing and pulled out the big box of foodstuff and placed it on the ground. Upon opening it, there was only a bag of multi-colored berries that I had picked during our travels. That and a few spices, or I think they're spices.

"Well, this will have to do." I said to myself.

I restarted the bonfire we had made last night and set up the pot over it. I poured water into the pot, along with the berries and spices, and gave it all a stir. The berries made it seem like a rainbow was shimmering inside the pot. I put the lid and let it cook a while.

I left to grab some bowls and spoons in the chest. As I'm heading back, I see a half-asleep Hunter sitting by the pot fire. I placed the bowl and spoon in front of him and went back to the pot with my hand over the lid

"Who's ready for some...," I open the lid. The most rancid smell enters my nose and I jerk back in disgust. I look down at the pot to see some thick, black bubbling tar-like liquid with mush floating on top.

"Uhhh..." I place the lid back on the put and backed away, "Psh, we don't need breakfast. We're awesome explorers!"

Hunter stares back at me with crossed arms and fire in his eyes.

"No no no, no reason to be mad. How about this, I go out and look for something a little more edible, and you just sit here and watch our stuff, ok?"

Hunter didn't say anything and stood his ground. I went back to the chest and pulled out my ukulele for protection in case something goes awry.

"I'll be back soon, so don't cause anything trouble while I'm gone, you little rascal~."

No responce. Not even a little laugh. Man, he must be so mad. And so I went into the forest, with an uke on my back and a small pouch on my waist, in search of food.

After ten or fifteen minutes of walking in one direction, I had found some weird cap things growing on the forest floor and some nuts from the trees above. I continued walking forward until I saw what seemed to be a field of some sort peering through the speckles of trees within my vision. I walked towards the gold-colored patch and come across a field of gold, bell-shaped flowers, with the forest trees boardering all around it. A small river ran along side it. I walked into the middle of the field. The sights and smells and sounds were amazing and so peaceful that one could probably nap here all day and feel totally refreshed.

"Well, I can't be napping on the job here... but a little break can do!"

I sat down and pulled up the ukelele from my back. I thought about what song to play, and one always comes to my mind. The song I came up with with my mother when I was a wee little boy. It was a bit of a lullabye and a waltz, with a calm and peaceful melody that always found a way to calm my mind and make my day much better.

As I played, the golden bell-flowers harmonized with me and seemed to sing along besides me, as if an orchestra of tiny instruments surrounded me. It suprised me, but I very much enjoyed it. I completed my song, and I never had so much fun playing my music before. It was then, however, I felt a figure looming behind me.

"Wow, that's a great song! I enjoyed if very much."

It spoke.

I was startled and might have jumped up a little bit. There followed a soft, gentle giggle. I turned around to see who it was. It was a girl. A sweet, lovely girl. Black hair that fell to her shoulders. A cute top with a heart made of music clefts and blue shorts. And the most beautiful and cutest face, with dark brown eyes that held my gaze. I didn't realize that I was excessivly staring into her beauty.

I was snapped out of my daze by her waving her hands in front of my face. I quickly apologized and she said it was ok. She giggled some more and sat down next to me. I could feel my face getting warmer.

"That was a great song, you know. What it called?" She asked.

Although I was nervous and a bit hesitant, I answered back. "I-it doesn't really have a name. It's just a lame little children's song I came up with long ago..."

"Not even, it's not lame at all," she did a small punching gesture to my shoulder. "I especially like that part that goes-," she sung a part of the melody while waving her finger around in tempo. She had such a lovely singing voice that sounded like a smooth and sweet viola. Just hearing it calmed my mind, but made my heart race.

"T-thanks..." I said shyly to her.

She giggled a bit at me, which made my face feel even warmer. I quickly tried to hide my face by turning it, even though I wanted to look at her more.

"Hey now, no need to be shy~." She stood up and walked around me, playing with the flowers as she walked by. "This is my special place in the forest, and I'm glad you found it's secret."

She knelt down to one of the flowers. "These are Melody Bell flowers. If you sing to one, they'll sing back to you. Pretty neat, huh?" She sat back down besides me. "Another thing that makes them so magical is that they pick up on people's emotions and feelings. So don't be all tense~." She pushed me in a gentle, jokingly way, which made me laugh a little bit since it was pretty cute.

"Fine, I'll try, I'll try," I said, pushing her back. She looked back at me with wide eyes staring back at me. "What?" I asked.

"Come on, come on, play it again for me, pleaasee~! I wanna sing along with it, pretty pleeasee~!"

I let out another laugh, and said, "Fine, fine. Just this once, just for you."

She let out a big "yay" with her arms shooting up in the air so fast that she managed to fall over, but she picked herself up pretty quickly. We both laughed, and I got my ukelele ready.

I played the song again, and she sang so perfectly with it. The Melody Bells joined us with their orchestration, creating such an amazing sound full of emotion and energy. At the end of the song, there was still such an energy in the air that we felt it on their skin. We looked at each other, both smiling and stuck in each other's eyes. It was a while until we realized that we were in such a daze. We both blushed and quickly looked away from each other. There was a slight period of awkward silence, until she spoke first.

"You know, I haven't seen you around here before... Where are you from?"

"I'm a traveler from a faraway kingdom, the Sexy Sax Kingdom, overseas." I replied back.

She laughed. "Sexy Sax Kingdom, huh? What kind of name is that?" She got closer to me and pushed me again in a gentle way.

"Hey, it wasn't me who named it. It was my father, and he's kinda crazy at times. I mean, he once tried to get by wearing just a loincloth until my mother practically begged him to put on some clothes."

Her cute laughter rung in my ears once more. She layed down her head on the ground besides me. "And what do they call you?"

"I guess you can call me the Sexy Sax Prince, but it's still kinda weird to me. My name's actually Ray, so you can call me either."

"Why don't you like your prince title?" She asked as she sat up to face me.

"Well... I don't feel like I should be the prince. My brothers would be more suited for the job than me."

"But there must reason why your father chose you instead of them, you know?"

"Perhaps... and I don't know why he would choose me instead of them. I mean, they're way more talented than me, do better in their studies, they make better mus-" Her finger pressed against my lips and a loud shush from her interrupts my sentence.

"Hey, it's not about them, it's about you. I'm sure you'll be a great ruler of your kingdom one day, once you're ready." She put her hand back down and sat in front of me.

"You really think so?"

"Better. I know so." She said to me with a big smile that made my heart skip a beat. I became flustered and tried to hide my blushing face from her. She let out another cute laugh.

"Sexy Sax Prince, huh? It's a funny title, since it doesn't suit you at all."

"Hey, shut it! And are you insulting me, hrm? It wasn't my choice, you know~! " I tried to push her, but she dodged moving a bit backward.

"But you're not sexy at all though. If anything, they should call you Cute Sax Prince~!"

Just hearing that name was enough to stun me and put in in such a flustered state.

"C-cute? W-w-wah? N-NOT EVEN~!" She laughed and pet my head. It was then I tried to grab her, but she avoided me by backstepping. She stood up and ran about the field, and I ran after her. We were both filled with joy and laughs, and eventually got so tired that we fell down near each other and laughed our tiredness away.

Bells rang from a far distance, which made the girl sit up in an instant.

"What, already?" She said as she suddenly jumped up from sitting. She held out her hands towards me as a gesture to pick me up, which I accepted.

"I'm sorry, but I must take my leave now." She said, brushing the grass and bits from her clothes. "But perhaps I'll see you again soon, so don't worry."

She smiled at me, and I smiled back.

"Well, then see you later," she said. She then held me in her arms. It was the most lovely thing ever, her arms wrapped around me and mine around her. Her face resting again my chest. I wanted it to last forever.

She lifted her head from my chest and said, "Oh, and thank's for today, Ray. It was the most fun I had in such a long time."

I became flustered again at the mention of my name. "N-no problem. I e-enjoyed today too, you know."

We released our hold on each other.

"Oh, and one more thing. Close your eyes, please~." She said in a kind of shy manner. Although I was a bit hesitant and still flustered, I closed my eyes.

I felt a warm, soft press against my left cheek.

Thoughts raced through my mind. As I managed to collect myself and escape my daze, I opened my eyes to see her running into the forest. Before she reached the trees, she turned around and waved. Still flustered and with a late reaction, I waved back. She smiled and continued running. I stood there for I don't know how long. It was then that I realized something important.

"I didn't even get her name..."

And it was after than I recollected myself and shook my head to fully snap out of my daze than I realized something even more important.

"HUNTER!" I gasped. I ran back to where the campsite was, with only minimal food in the pouch I had. It was getting dark.

I made it to the campsite to find sticks of roasted fishies sticking up from the ground, and a happy Hunter roasting more fish and eating the ones he had made before. It didn't take long for him to notice me, panting and gasping for breath.

"Hey, *pant*, I got some, *pant*, foodsies, *pant*." I held out the pouch of various small foodstuffs.

Hunter came up to me with a stick of roasted fish, and slapped the pouch of out my hand. He placed the stick into the hand which used to hold the pouch. I laughed.

"Thanks, buddy." I said as I pulled up a stool besides him.

The sun fell, and we got ready for bed. I took off my crown and glasses and got into my sleeping bag.

"Good night, Hunter. Don't still be too mad at me, ok?"

"Wenk wenk." said Hunter, still peeved about what had happened.

"Alright, alright, I get it. I'll leave the cooking to you for now on, ok?"

Hunter let out a more happier, but also tired "wenk", and went to sleep.

I looked up and stared at the starry night sky, but I couldn't fall asleep.

All I could think about is her.

_First actual chapter thing, woo~! Anyways, I'll try to be releasing each chapter every week, give or take a few days. It's my first story like this too, so yeah. I'll update with more stuff eventually, haha._


End file.
